wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Randall Clark from true life/pogawędka z Randallem/@comment-39707520-20191117114401/@comment-36919186-20191117160217
Ostatni Jedi było dnem po całości. Wedłu mnie jedynym jego plusem są przepiękne ujęcia i krajobrazy oraz kilka epickich scen. 1. Rose postać tak zagubiona i nijaka, że aż sama nie wie co ma robić. Najpierw widzi śmierć swojej siostry, która poświęciła się dla dobra misji co skłoniło ją do obezwałdnienia Finna za to że ten chce uciec. To nam daje pewien zarys postaci i ma zrozumiałe powodu, ale wszystko to jakby nie miało miejsca później patrz- jazda na kosmo koniach i udaremnienie poświęcenia się Finna czyli praktycznie zaprzeczyła sama sobie i swoim dawnym decyzjom. 2.Admirał Lando, Landa ? Nieważne. Fioletowłosa Admirał miała od początku plan dzięki któremu uda się przeżyć resztkom sił rebelii, ale oczywiście nikomu tego nie mówi co dorpowadza do buntu przewiko niej, a czemu nikomu nie mówi ? BO MOŻE. 3. Luk chodzący po niebie. To równie dobrze może być zupełnie inna postać i w sumie jest. Gdzie ten Luk, który pomimo stania w obliczu zagłady zarówno swojej jak i przyjaciół nie porzucił nadzeji. Gdzie ten Luk, który wciąż widzał w ojcu dobro mimo tego wszystkiego co zrobił. Gdzie ten Luk, który zdołał oprzeć się Ciemniej Stronie, która niemal nim owładneła. Nagle Ostatni Jedi - Walić wszystko, wszystko jest stracone, bo zobaczyłem w swoim uczniu Ciemną Stronę i chciałem go zaraz zabić bo się wystraszyłem. Słabe to i mało wiarygodne. To nie jest Luk ze Star Wars. 4. Przerywanie ciekawych wątków takich jak ciekawość głównej bohaterki(nie pamiętam jej imienia) i zetknięcie z ciemną stroną, żeby Rołs i Fineasz mogły się wkurzyć na tych bogatych i beztusznych ludzi i pojezdzić sobie na konikach odkładając na bok misję, która była chyba ważniejsza niż to, ale nie trzeba dzieciom powiedzieć co jest złe. 5. Żadnego rozwinięcia antagonistów. Nie wiemy dosłownie nic o Snoku oprócz tego, że jest potężny, brzydki, jest nowym Imperatorem i lubi jedwabne ciuszki. Zero motywacji, zero jakiejkolwiek historii, zero poglądów. Równie dobrze mogło by go nie być. 6. Może dla wielu mało istotna, ale dla mnie było to zniszczenie większości zasad rządzących się tym uniwersum. Wlecenie jednym statkiem z włączoną prędkością nadświetlną we wrogie statki i zniszczenie praktycznie całej floty wraz z największym okrętem (chyba) w galaktyce w ciągu jednej chwili. Gdyby takie coś było możliwe to po co budować wielkie niszczyciele, ogromne floty i używać wyszukanych strategii, skazywać na śmierć mase ludzi żeby mieć niepewne zwycięstwo skoro wystarczy jeden statek bez załogi, żeby rozwalić wszystko co stoi mu na drodze. Przy użyciu jednego X-winga można było zniszczyć całą Gwiazdę Śmierci. 7. Ponownie generał Fadma, Fasma ? Wat eva. Żadnego back story, motywacji itd. W Przebudzeniu Mocy praktycznie bez wahania wyłączyła tarcze całej stracji, żeby mogła zostać zniszczona po czym oskarżała Finna, że ten zdradził Imperium. Przecież w poprzedniej części sama to zrobiła. Jak dawali jej to stanowisko to nie chciało im się przeczytać jej akt. 8. Poświęcenie Finna a raczej jej brak. Fajnie Finn chce się poświęcic, żeby Rebelia mogła przetrwać a tu nie ma tak. Zołz nie pozwala ci się poświęcić wlatując w ciebie z pełnym impetem bo coś tam coś tam gatka szmatka. Skazałaś wszystkich na śmierć, ale przynajmniej masz swoją miłość choć wcześniej jej siostra się poświęciła, żeby inni mogli żyć. 9. Ten punkt jest bardziej ogólny. Chodzi o przewidywalność. Twrócy chceli, aby widownia była zaskoczone więc robili takie myki. Myślałem, że stanie się to a nie stało się i naczej, kulminacyjny moment z doniosłą muzyką a nie taki Ch#$j nie spodziewałeś się co. No właśnie takich momentów jest kilka i po dwóch razach praktycznie wiesz, że zaraz coś się wydaży co miało być niespodziewane, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że będzie inaczej co odwraca uwagę widza od emocjonalnych momentów i zaprzątaniem głowy co może się stać. Gdyby twórcy nie skupili się tak na czytaniu teorii i przewidawaniu scenariuszy przez fanów może było by Ok, ale wyszło jak wyszło. I to tyle, już to uniwersum mnie nie obchodzi więc mi tam już obojętnie, bardziej irytujący są ludzie, którzy bronią samego filmu nawet na tak głupie sposoby i argumenty bo to przecież Star Wars.